In Heat
by StuntDouble
Summary: Hey ya'll I'm probably someone you already know- but more on that inside the story: Rin's a cat girl with Len as her owner. One morning, she wakes up to find her body acting...strangely..


A/N: So you guys, this is Aizaki here~ But rather than risk the straight lemons and posting them on the original account, I'll be posting a good majority of them here on this account~ I should be reposting most of the Lemon Love chapters at some point- bit by bit. So, enjoy this really crappy lemon I wrote for the lovely Piyoto~

-In Heat-

She remembered when it all started, she was just lounging there on her master's large bed and purring softly as the sunlight from the bedroom's bay window warmed her pale colored body, white ears and tail, and her normally long, silky blonde hair.

Then it hit her.

That rush of heat that immediately made her snap to attention, hissing, and slam the curtains over the now overbearingly heated curtain.

'_Wh-wha the hell?!'_

The sudden noise drew her master's attention, and he called from the kitchen, "Rin? Is everything alright, my pet?" And before she even had a chance to answer, he was standing in the doorway, a look of concern on his face.

It was then, too, that she noticed how good he looked with his deviously sparked blue eyes that practically matched her own and his mussed, tied up blonde hair combined with a white button down dress shirt, a loose, yellow tie, and nice looking jeans.

And maybe she was imaging it but...when she glanced over his jeans, she saw a bulge at the very front.

"Rin. Your master just asked you a question." he said dully, his eyes narrowing. "I don't like waiting for responses, kitten."

The cat girl shifted nervously, purring slightly as she felt some relief in her body from the movement. "E-everything's fine, Master Len. S-sorry to disturb you." She said this while continuing to shift and attempting to attain that relief once more, only just managing to stifle a gasp and moan as she did so.

Len sighed, ran a hand through his own hair, then took a few steps towards his pet before gently petting behind her ears like he normally would in the mornings when the younger had woken him up rather happily. Only, rather than receiving a soft purr like he normally would, Rin's reply was a shudder and soft moan of pleasure- causing both of them to blush slightly, though Rin seemed a bit redder in the face than her master.

"S-sorry! I just-!"

"Don't worry about it, kitten." he said, smirking softly before turning and sauntering out of the room and yelling over his shoulder, "Brunch is in five."

So, after awkwardly pacing the room with her tail straight up for five minutes, Rin peeked out of the room, muttered something about not being real hungry- which, in all honesty, was true- and then retreating to a guest bedroom to wait whatever was going on with her body out.

XxXxXxX

Len knew something was up with his dear pet the moment she didn't open the guest room door for anything- hell- he even tried bribing her with a collection of oranges fresh from the groves just outside of town. And it was definitely weird to not have his pet by his side as he prepared for the night.

Trying one last time, the blonde knocked on the white wooden door softly.

"A-ah~ Wh-what~?" Len blinked in surprise at his pet's voice, though she was still stammering like she normally did- it definitely sounded...more...what was the word..? Catlike? More like a mewl and moan mix?

"Rinny, I'd really appreciate it if you came to bed with me." he said, leaning a shoulder against the doorframe and already going through what he'd do if she refused.

"A-ai, can't." That was it.

"Rin Kagamine, open the door. NOW, or I swear, you'll be forced to sleep out in the backyard tonight." Len threatened, eyes narrowing. Though he knew perfectly well what was going on with his dear, young pet, that gave her absolutely no excuse to refuse an order from him.

A tense silence ran through the air before the master of the home relaxed, hearing the hesitant but definite sound of his kitten padding towards the door, unlocking it, and opening it to reveal her standing there with her head down. "I'm sorry, Master, please don't be upset..." she mumbled, glancing up at her owner quickly before once again lowering her gaze.

Len sighed, "Just come on..." he said rather dully, turning towards his large, master bedroom. He only managed to walk a few paces before his pet was up against his back, purring and clutching at his shirt with her semi sharp nails.

The male ushered his pet onto the bed- knowing well that she was still in her sleep dress from this morning- before taking off his shirt and jeans, replacing the jeans with a pair of casual sweatpants and slipping under the comforter and sheets like he always did. This time though, he wrapped a hand around his Rin's waist and pulled her back against his bare chest, using his other hand to stroke her now over sensitive ears like he had earlier.

"L-len~" She mewled, pressing into his touch and gasping slightly as her legs fidgeted beneath the covers, only to groan as the hand that was around her waist dipped into the waistband of her white lace panties and one of Len's fingers slowly dragged between her wet folds, causing her entrance to twitch in slight anticipation.

Rin felt her owner smirk against her skin, "Looks like someone's in heat...~" he teased, dragging his finger between his pet's folds once more and watching her gasp and shudder so sensually under his simplistic touch, letting off little 'meows' and purrs as well.

"D-don't-" The white cat girl's voice died in her throat as Len's pressed his lips against hers, running his tongue along her sharpish canines before pulling back, positioning himself over his girl- holding her wrists above her head now with his hips resting between her legs rather comfortably.

"I'll do what I please, princess." Len then dove back in for another kiss, smirking as this time his pet responded, already brushing her wet panties against the other's sweatpants.

Soon, the master pulled back and began nipping and sucking every patch of skin he could find, his hands releasing Rin's wrists so he could stroke her tail- softly twirling it between his fingers while his other hand slipped off his pet's night dress and panties.

Meanwhile, Rin's hands were traveling over her master's back, her sparkling blue eyes closed in pleasure and gasps and moans now being the only thing escaping from her small mouth. Soon, she had finally managed to completely strip Len of his sweatpants and boxers, her eyes slitted with lust and want as her body ached desperately,

"Len-sama...please..." she begged quietly as the elder blonde sat back on his knees to admire the scene in front of him.

Rin's eyes were half closed, a bright red blush stuck on her face with her petite chest heaving, her long blonde hair splayed out on the pillow, not to mention those snow white ears and tail twitching in response to the pleasure coursing through the cat girl's body.

"Please what, my pet~?" He cooed, smirking as he placed his hands on either side of Rin's small, delicate head and allowing his shaft's tip to gently rub against her aching, pulsing womanhood.

"Please, fill me, Len-sama, I need it...~" she begged, flattening her ears to her head in embarrassment.

"Mmm, only because you used your manners like a good girl...got it..~?" Len teased again, smiling down at his prey. Then slowly, he pressed himself, inch by inch, into the delicate girl.

"Len! Len! Ahn~! Sh-oot!" The male paused as he watched Rin's lower lip disappear between her canines and draw blood. And when it seemed like she wouldn't let go of that death grip, he suddenly pushed himself in to the hilt, holding the shivering girl's body to his own- listening to her heart thudding against his chest and her small mewls of mixed pain and relief.

"J-just...m-move please.." she said softly, her voice slightly unsure.

So, ever so slowly, Len gently moved his body against Rin's, waiting until she actually relaxed a bit before using all of his length- watching rather gleefully as his pet moaned his name, panted, and did practically every other cute, seductive thing one innocent cat girl could probably do in bed.

"Rin..." Len sighed, slowly increasing his pace and groaning slightly as Rin tightened around him and pulsed in almost begging.

"Len~!" The young woman began chanting his name, only stopping to scream her pleasure as all that sexual frustration from the day was released, followed by a gasp as her master growled in her ear and came inside her.

And as the two were catching their breaths, Len leaned up and gently kissed Rin's forehead, groaning slightly as she convulsed around him again.

"Rin, dear...I love you, my pet...but next time this happens, don't hide from me, alright?"

His reply was a soft nod.

"Yes, Master."

-Fin.-


End file.
